1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication module and, more particularly to a near field communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is also called short distance wireless communication, it is a short distance high frequency wireless communication technology and developed from the non-contact radio frequency identification (RFID) and the interconnect technology. The near field communication technology allows two electronic devices to have a point-to-point connection by approaching or contacting each other, so as to transmit and exchange data.
With the multiple functions of NFC, such as easy to store, manage and transmit the data, if a consumer portable electronic product, such as a mobile phone, a watch, a camera, a portable game machine or a notebook computer, is integrated with the NFC, a variety of functions, such as the identification, the data exchange, the cost-per-action can be equipped, and the functionality of the electronic products is improved.
However, when the near field communication antenna is integrated to the electronic products, the high frequency harmonics generated by the near field communication antenna would be affected by the metal casing or other metal components of the electronic device, which reduces the recognition rate of the near field communication, or even leads the NFC antenna failure. To avoid the affection of the components, the position and the size for the near field communication antenna is limited, it is difficult to find an appropriate position where an antenna is not interfered. On the other hand, the near field communication antenna is usually disposed at one surface (such as the back cover) of the electronic product, which only provides one way wireless transmission and data exchange.